The present invention relates to a packaging unit for packaging and apportioning of a medium, for example in the fields of medicine, cosmetics, chemistry, or the food industry, which packaging unit has two planar elements arranged on each other that are made up, for example, of foils, bowl-shaped or lid-like plastic parts, or of a combination of a sturdy plastic part with a foil.
The term “planar” in this context is intended merely to express that the elements substantially cover a surface area, which does not mean, however, that they must, in particular, be designed flat; rather they may also have certain contours. The two planar elements form, by virtue of being spaced apart from each other in certain regions, a closed chamber. The planar elements are joined to each other in a collar region that encircles the chamber, with the collar region being bounded by an outer edge.
To provide for a controlled dispensing of a medium stored in the chamber, the chamber has a tapering that forms an outlet path that is connected to the chamber and can be opened to the outside. To this effect, the tapering extends into a detachable section that is detachable from the collar region. This detachable section is connected to the remaining collar region via a predetermined break line that intersects the tapering, with the predetermined break line serving to create the opening at the tapering.
The patent document DE 201 02 348 U1 discloses a packaging unit that is supported on another packaging. This packaging unit consists of a chamber portion and a detachable portion that are connected to each other via a predetermined break line. To open a chamber of the packaging unit, the predetermined break line is broken and the detachable portion is removed from the chamber portion in the process, during which process a pipette-like tapering is opened at the same time that is connected to the chamber.
A packaging unit of this type can be opened comfortably without auxiliary means and permits a precise dispensing of the medium that is contained in the chamber.
Because of the easy-to-open design of the packaging unit, there exists the risk, however, that the detachable portion may be unintentionally folded over relative to the chamber portion so that the pipette-like tapering may be prematurely opened in the process, and the medium may consequently leak out in an uncontrolled fashion.